Together At Last
by Chobits3
Summary: A small one-shot (EMISON) that tells a different perspective of what could happen at the end of chapter 10 of Season 6A


**by request, I had to translate my story "together at last" from Spanish to English... it is the first time I do it has remained**

* * *

No! – Screamed at the same time all the girls, trying to keep Charlotte from committing suicide from the top of a building

Charlotte, please don't do this! - Alison shouted desperately, but fortunately Charlotte decided not to, jumping to where the others were taking off the mask she was wearing and the black sweatshirt cap so she could look at the girls

Game over - Charlotte finally said, staring at the others.

It had been a few days and all the "A" craziness chasing after the girls was over ... it was May Day and all the girls were gathered in the courtyard of Alison's house, arranging their respective cars to undertake their respective trips each. ..

Wow, you bring enough flip-flops, Em? – Hanna would say as she watched as Emily arranged things in the trunk of the car

"It's Malibu" Answered the brunette who closed the trunk of her car and headed with Hanna to where the others were

"Okay, well, you better not come back from Savannah talking like a southerner. You hear?" Spencer would say to the shorter one

"Hey, you better not come back from Georgetown talking like a politician" Aria replied while the others laughed discreetly.

"Yeah"

"I, uh, heard that Sara got released from the hospital today" Emily said with some guilt.

"What happened to Sara that night wasn't our fault" Alison was telling the brunette

"I doubt that's how she sees it" Spencer stepped in

"You guys... I can't believe we're all actually leaving" Aria happily mentioned while Alison and Emily looked at each other with tenderness

"Well, saying goodbye is a lot harder than I thought it would be" Hanna interceded, while Alison hugged Aria.

"How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." Spencer said sadly.

"What brilliant scholar said that?" Emily asked her.

"Winnie the Pooh" Spencer laughing, earning the laughter of his friends and the embrace of Aria and Hanna while Alison who was on the side of Emily leaning her head on the shoulder of the brunette while the blonde entwined his hand with Emily's and then looked at each other Fixed for a moment until the brunette decided to speak

"You gonna be okay?" The brunette asked Alison, who was still holding her hand and still staring

"Yeah... I spent my whole life dreaming about getting away from here… But right now, this is the only place I wanna be"

"Love you" Emily finally said to Alison in farewell signal

"Love you too"

The blonde saw as her friends climbed in their respective cars and each one began to leave, no doubt would miss them all, but especially one more than the other three, Alison had finally understood that after a Couple of years of escaping from "A" realized that life without her would no longer be the same. She is the one Alison is going to miss with all her insides, after all she had also fallen in love with her best friend, her favorite as she used to say ...

"How ironic is life, now that you're leaving ... I'm the one who suffers more" she told herself the blonde, who was on her way to the door of her house with a sad look ... she still hoped that she would return To be able to confess at last his feelings, but something out of his thoughts was the sound of a car and to turn around to be able to see who it was ... on his face he drew a big smile ... The car stopped in his yard and from him under The girl who stole the thought.

The blonde ran toward the brunette who looked at her tenderly and hugged her tightly.

"You come back! I made you out of Rosewood " said the blonde with happiness without ceasing to hug the brunette

"I could not leave without first doing this" answered the brunette as she separated a little from the blonde and planted a delicate kiss on the lips that was corresponded by the blonde "you know Ali, my life is where you are ... I thought you dead A couple of years and then you came back it's like life gave me a second chance and I will not waste it" finally said the brunette while staring at the blonde

"Em ... I know that I played with you a long time ago and what I told you to get out of the barn apart from what I tell you in your house is true" said the blonde "you are and will always be my favorite, and the only one my heart always Belonged, I love you Emily Fields as I have never loved another person in my life ... I want to be with you always" finally said the blonde

"I've always loved you Alison Dilaurentis and that's why I came back for you" Emily answered without ceasing to hug the blonde

"You came back for me?!" - asked the blonde somewhat surprised

"Yes" Emily said "we will go to Paris you and I" and without thinking twice the blonde kiss his brunette with such passion

"I want a life at your side Em"

"I'll always be with you Alison, that's why ... Alison DiLaurentis do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course, yes" - replied the blonde with euphoria

 **Five years later ... Paris, France**

"I can not believe it's been around for five years and we finally get together" said a girl of about twenty-five years old as she watched from the top of the Eiffel Tower

"And I can not believe we are living in the place of our dreams" replied the blonde with joy "at all this, why are we here, Emily?"

"Darling in these five years of relationship I have realized that my life without you would not be complete, we have had ups and downs but here we are together ... and that is why I want to ask you this very important question for me" said the brunette who was sitting And his jacket was a blue box with silver ornaments "Alison DiLaurentis, I do not promise to take you down the moon and the stars but I promise to love you and respect you for the rest of my life ... that's why you want to marry me?" finally said the brunette who uncovered the box and showed a beautiful engagement ring with a diamond that matches the blonde's eyes. The blonde did not know whether to mourn the emotion or the way in which the brunette had proposed to her

"Of course! Yes, I want!" shouted the blonde while the brunette placed the ring thus sealing their love pact

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
